peelfandomcom-20200213-history
06 July 1987
Show ; Name * John Peel Show ; Station * BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD * 1987-07-06 ;Comments * Peel mentions Flying Cream Shots amongst the artists to be played on the show. Of course, the Flying Cream Shots were a fiction band that didn't really exist. * Peel mentions the Pig and the 3 children had a car crash, but all of them were alright. * Peel says that there were very strange people in Portsmouth where he was doing a gig. He mentioned a person called Matthew at the gig requested Yellow Cave Woman by Velvett Fogg, which JP mentioned embarrassingly that he wrote the inner sleeves of their self titled LP. Instead of the Velvett Fogg track, he plays a Dead Kennedys song that someone else has requested. * Peel says the best track on Davy D's album is Keep Your Distance. Sessions * Pop Will Eat Itself #2. Recorded: 1987-06-14. * Bogshed #4. Recorded: 1987-04-14. First Broadcast: 04 May 1987 Tracklisting *Public Enemy: Rebel Without A Pause (Vocal Mix) (12") Def Jam *Pussy Galore: Spin Out (12" - Pussy Gold 5000) Buy Our Records *Pop Will Eat Itself: There Is No Love Between Us Anymore (session) *Bodines: Skankin Queens A Thousand Times (7") Magnet (Peel calls the track A Thousand Times) *Heartbreakers: Get Off The Phone (7") Beggars Banquet *Chicken Chest & Little Wayne: Let Off Supm (7") Jah Life Time *Bogshed: I Said No To Lemon Mash (session) *Big Stick: Drag Racing (12") Blast First *Kid 'N' Play: Last Night (12") Select (Peel calls the group Kid 'N' Plan and mentions the track is at number 1 in the rap charts) *Dead Kennedys: The Man With The Dogs (LP - Give Me Convenience Or Give Me Death) Alternative Tentacles *Premi: Yaar Mere Di Chaal (LP - Mein Tere Hogayee) Multitone *Pop Will Eat Itself: Grebo Guru (session) *Jerry Lee Lewis And Friends: Cold Cold Heart (LP - Duets) Sun *Cabaret Voltaire: Don't Argue (7") Parlophone *Billy Bennett: She Was Poor But She Was Honest (LP - Almost A Gentleman) Topic *Bogshed: Loaf (session) *Davy D Featuring Hurricane: Keep Your Distance (LP - Davy's Ride) Def Jam *T.Rex: Jewel (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Al Campbell: Too Late (7") Taxi *Wolfgang Press: Cut The Tree (v/a LP - Lonely Is An Eyesore) 4AD :(JP: 'Whilst we dealing with natural history, Pop Will Eat Itself and this is Beaver Patrol') *Pop Will Eat Itself: Beaver Patrol (session) *Muddy Waters: Got My Mojo Working *Young Fresh Fellows: I Got My Mojo Working (LP - The Men Who Loved Music) Frontier *Bogshed: Raise The Girl (session) *T La Rock: This Beat Kicks (Radio Version) (12" - This Beat Kicks / Scratch Monopoly) Fresh *Necros: Open Wound (LP - Tangled Up) Restless *Bhundu Boys: Pendeke (LP - Tsvimbodzemoto) Discafrique *Pop Will Eat Itself: Razor Blade Kisses (Evelyn) *Hackney Five-O: Friday The 13th (LP - Three Foot To The Left) Midnight Music *Stupids: Vampire (LP - Van Stupid) Vinyl Solution *Half Pint: Can't Get Me Out (7") Taxi *Bogshed: The Gourmet Is A Baby (session) *Najma: Dil Laga Ya Tha (LP - Qareeb) Triple Earth File ; Name * 020A-B2493XXXXXXX-0100M0.mp3 * 020A-B2493XXXXXXX-0101M0.mp3 ; Length * 1:05:55 * 0:51:58 ; Other * Recordings at the British Library ; Available * Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B2493/1) Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:1987